


The Quiet Moments

by Cornerofmadness



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 17:36:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3419588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/pseuds/Cornerofmadness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean-Luc looks forward to the quiet moments onboard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Quiet Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer -- Roddenberry owns all  
> Author’s Note -- Happy holidays, 2014. Written for the 12_daysofficmas community on livejournal.

XXX

Jean Luc uncorked a bottle of wine his sister-in-law had sent. She made him promise to not drink it alone, echoing his brother’s sentiment. Jean-Luc was alone, but only for the new hour. Real wine needed time to breathe. His brother had slipped him some real cheese too, creamy oozy stinky _Langres_ ; _Comte_ which had fruity hints and subtle hazelnut flavor; _Oussau- Iraty_ with its firm, nutty taste that proclaimed its sheepy origins. Jean-Luc couldn’t wait. He slathered a bit of the Langres onto a bit of crusty bread, taking a taste. He had forgotten how good non-replicated food could be.

He gazed out the porthole. If being able to sail among the stars, to command a ship like the _Enterprise_ , meant giving up real food, it was a price Jean-Luc more than willingly paid. 

“Computer, Beethoven’s _Moonlight Sonata_ ,” he said. The soft, beautiful refrains waved over him. Jean-Luc relished these quiet moments. There were not nearly enough of them. Not that he disliked all the action he and his crew saw. The exploration was why he was out here, but sometimes Jean-Luc wanted a little time to himself, to listen to his music, to read a good book, or like tonight, enjoy the company of a very good friend.

Knowing his luck, a red alert would sound before Beverly could get away and join him for wine and cheese. Jean-Luc refused to worry about it. This was the time he had carved out for himself and he meant to enjoy every moment of it.


End file.
